El inicio de algo nuevo
by Lunatica cobain
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione regresan a Hogwarts a terminar su septimo año despues de haber derrotado a Lor Voldemor. Sera este año cuando se dara cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y todo se pondra a prueba.


_**El inicio de algo nuevo**_

_**Capitulo 1 El inicio de algo nuevo **_

Un ligero rayo de luz entraba por la ventana de la pequeña habitación donde dos muchachos descansaban en sus respectivas camas. Un pelirrojo que se encontraba profundamente dormido boca abajo abrazando su almohada, de ves en cuando se le escapaba un ligero ronquido.

Mientras tanto en la cama de junto un muchacho delgado, de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y una singular cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo se encontraba boca arriba. Harry ya estaba despierto pero aun no le daban ganas de abrir los ojos, le agradaba bastante esos momentos por la mañana en que podía pensar en silencio y con los ojos cerrados sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Por primera ves Harry se sentía libre, sin preocupaciones pues aun no podía creer que apenas el año anterior había emprendido en compañía de sus amigos aunque en particular de su mejor amiga, la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort. Ahora que el mundo de la magia estaba en paz ya que después de la muerte de Voldemort varios mortifagos se entregaron y ahora estaban en Azkaban, sin mencionar a los que habían muerto en la batalla final. Por fin el mundo mágico estaría tranquilo y sin temor.

A Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa al pensar en todo eso. Era feliz. Estaba seguro de que sus padres, Sirius, Lupin y Dumbledore estaría orgullosos de el, había logrado lo que ellos tanto querían, por lo que ellos murieron.

De repente se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se sobresaltara abrió los ojos. Era la señora Weasley.

-¡Oh! Harry veo que ya estas despierto, Ronald levántate – la señora Weasley se aproximo a la cama de Ron y tiro de las sabanas haciendo que el muchacho estuviera a punto de caer de la cama

- Rayos uno no puede descansar tranquilo en esta casa - dijo ceñudo

- Vamos, deben bajar a desayunar –dijo la señora Weasley haciendo caso omiso de las reclamaciones de su hijo- no quiero que se nos haga tarde para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar sus libros.

Harry y Ron regresarían a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios mágicos junto con otros alumnos que habían perdido el curso anterior por la lucha con Voldemort. La directora McGonagall había hecho ese anuncio en el profeta para que todos los alumnos interesados en recuperar su año escolar perdido por los acontecimientos ocurridos seria bienvenido en Hogwarts. Faltaba solo una semana para el regreso a clases. El día anterior 3 lechuzas había llegado a la madriguera llevando las habituales cartas de Hogwarts con la lista de los materiales que necesitarían ese curso solo que esta ves el sobre no era del tono amarillento de siempre si no que era de un tono ligeramente rojizo que hacia resaltar unas letras negras con el nombre de Harry. El muchacho pensó que ese cambio en el color de los sobres seria por mandato de la nueva directora que seguramente quería agregar un estilo nuevo al correo del colegio.

-Creo que nunca se podrá tener paz con esa mujer -dijo ron mientras se vestía- en fin tengo mucha hambre.

-Me gustaría saber en que momento no tienes hambre tu – contesto Harry con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su camisa.

Bajaron a la cocina. La señora Weasley sirvió 3 platos a la mesa, Harry y Ron se sentaron, comenzaron a comer cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entro una pelirroja con cara de sueño.

Harry miro a la pelirroja, estaba tan linda como siempre, aunque últimamente por alguna extraña razón sentía que ella lo evitaba, Harry que se sentía un poco torpe cuando hablaba con ella puesto que aunque toda su vida fuera mundialmente famosa y llena de peligros no se le ocurría de que hablarle.

-Buenos días –saludo la pelirroja sentándose frente a los chicos y comenzando a comer

- hogg la, gigg nyg- contesto Ron con la boca repleta de carne.

- Buenos días. - Saludo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Mamá dice que saldremos para el callejón a las 11 así que dense prisa, quedamos de vernos con Hermione a las 11:30 en Flourish y Blotts- dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un ligero bostezo.

-¿Hermione estará allí?- pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad

-Pues claro, no creerás que Hermione Granger se perdería el placer de estudiar otro año en Hogwarts, ya la conoces como es para eso de los estudios…

-Ya se que ira a Hogwarts pero creí que no la vería hasta el 1 de septiembre, esto será genial –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso no es todo, le escribió a mamá anoche preguntándole si después de eso podría pasar los últimos días de vacaciones aquí – dijo Ginny-como es de esperarse mamá dijo que si

-vaya, séptimo año en Hogwarts – dijo Ron que ya había terminado de comer – es raro después de todo lo que paso, aun mas raro será estar en el mismo curso que mi hermanita

Esas palabras resonaron un momento en la cabeza de Harry. Era cierto ahora estarían en el mismo curso que Ginny ya que ella si había asistido el año anterior al colegio

-Más raro será para mi compartir clases con mi hermano y tal vez con Malfoy. -Dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

-¿Malfoy regresara al colegio?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo con cara de asombro.

-Si, papá se entero, ahora que quien- tu- sabes no esta parece que Malfoy "enderezo" su camino aun que no estoy tan segura, según papá la familia Malfoy y McGonagall tuvieron una charla y al parecer fue aceptado en Hogwarts – respondió Ginny

-Vaya y yo que pensé que seria un año genial en Hogwarts – dijo Ron algo triste- de todos modos será incomodo. No te lo tomes a mal Ginny pero creo que a ti tampoco te gustara compartir clases con tu Hermano el guapo Ron y tu novio.

-Pues a mi no me desagrada esa idea-dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara.

Ginny se sonrojo y continuo comiendo, al terminar se quedaron un rato hablando de Quiddich y sobre la última temporada. Intentaron imaginar como seria el curso en Hogwarts, esperaban con ansia el 1 de septiembre

-Bien. Es mejor que vaya por mamá, creo que ya es hora de irnos. -Comento Ron mientras se ponía de pie

Ron salió de la cocina y Harry se quedo mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido su amigo, Ginny se levanto y Harry la imito. Tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle porque lo evitaba pero prefirió no hacerlo aun no estaba seguro de ello tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico así que prefirió no preguntar.

-Vaya séptimo curso en Hogwarts, creo que será interesante –dijo Harry torpemente pues solo quería hablar de algo con la pelirroja

-si, parece que será un año para recordar-contesto la chica – iré por mi bolso te veo en la sala.

Harry se sintió muy torpe, apenas y cruzo unas palabras con la chica, ¿Que le estaba pasando?, porque no le pregunto algo mas interesante. Salió de la cocina y vio a Ron sentado en la sala muy pensativo y con una gran sonrisa

-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunto Harry

-¿Eh? A Harry si mamá fue por los ahorros para los libros enseguida viene para marcharnos

-¿En que pensabas?

-¿Yo? No en nada – dijo Ron distraído

-vamos esa cara de ido solo la pones cuando piensas en algo.

-¡Ah! Gracias por dar a entender que nunca pienso en nada, pero bueno la verdad pensaba en lo tranquilo que será el curso ahora que todo está en paz –Hizo una pausa, las mejillas comenzaron a arderle.- y… en Hermione…

-Si, será genial volverla a ver- dijo Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su amiga, sabia que a Ron le gustaba y que a Hermione le gustaba Ron pues vaya que vio el beso que se dieron en el castillo durante la batalla pero no podía evitar sentir un gran cariño por su amiga, y sobre todo un agradecimiento inmenso, ya que ella siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándolo en los momentos mas difíciles, pero aun así no podía ignorar ese pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago, de extraña procedencia.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo la señora Weasley que entraba con un bolso color lila, detrás de ella venia Ginny-vamos todos a la chimenea

Tomaron sus polvos flu y uno a uno fue desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes


End file.
